I'm Not Crazy (COMPLETED)
by sunlessShipper
Summary: The seven, plus Nico and Rachel, might be in an asylum...But that doesn't mean they're crazy.
1. Jason

I'm not crazy.

I just don't know who I am.

Or where I am.

"Amnesia," they all say.

That would explain alot.

They say they found me wandering off the streets and rescued me.

I don't feel rescued. I feel kidnapped.

I just woke up today. They say I was in a coma for three days.

I don't remember anything before that. But that is what amnesia does to you, after all.

All I remember is a letter, an initial of a name.

R.

That one letter keeps me connected to some type of past.

I'll find you, R...


	2. Piper

I'm not crazy.

I know that much.

I'm "klepto," they say. I'm "dangerous" they say.

(Biting a nurse defines you as dangerous, apparently.)

They're all lies.

I'm not klepto. I don't steal for fun, or feel an urge or need stuff desperately or anything.

I just stole a few times for attention.

My mom is a "glamorous movie star" according to the media, and a "Wonderful woman...or so I thought" by my dad.

To me she is a b*tch.

She abandoned my dad the night I was born. Apparently she has "Commitment Issues".

I still don't find that a decent excuse for leaving my dad to raise me alone.

Actually, he didn't raise me. My babysitter did.

My dad never had time for me.

The only way to get his attention is to get in trouble.

But stealing a car maybe wasn't the best idea.

Now I am in here.

"Child neglect," They say. "Driven off the deep edge by neglectful father."

That part might be true.


	3. Leo

Apparently I'm the funny one here.

Always smiling that smile, or cracking those jokes (haha).

"Poor child," they say. "Mentally unstable. Scarred. Pyromanic."

Yes, I'm pyromanic.

I found that out at the orphanage.

I like fire.

Watching fire.

Playing with fire.

Watching it burn stuff.

Paper, clothing.

A few times, even my skin.

For a while, it was okay.

Well, not okay. Nothing has ever been okay.

But it was decent, I guess.

No one bothered to ask why my hands were burnt and charred.

No one cared.

The orphanage couldn't care less about a scrawny fire-crazy boy named Leo Valdez.

What they could care about, though, is when that scrawny fire-crazy boy set fire to a tree. Which set fire to the grass. Which set fire to the orphanage.

Oops.

Now I'm here.

Always smiling that smile, or cracking those jokes (haha).

Trying to hold on to my last threads of sanity.

But aside from that, I'm not crazy


	4. Percy

I'm not crazy.

I just don't remember who I am.

Or where I am.

My whole life is blurry, like a drawing with water spilled on it.

"Amnesia," They say. "Maybe an abusive dad? Look at the scars on his back..."

They ask me questions I can't answer.

What is your name, how old are you, do you remember anything?

I simply shake my head and smile like I can't understand them when they ask me.

I don't want to speak.

I have nothing to say.

"Traumatic shock," They say. "He's in a state of shock."

Am I shocked, or traumatized?

I don't know.

The only things I'm certain of is that I did have an abusive stepdad. He killed my mom and hit me.

But I don't want to share that with them


	5. Annabeth

I'm not crazy.

I'm a genius.

I used to be a star student at school. I've already skipped two grades.

But even then I was different.

I've been diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome. I was always a social outcast but that never really bothered me.

Until I got sent here.

In my head I speak loudly, confidently. I solve advanced mathematical formulas and equations.

Out of my head I am a shy girl who hasn't spoken for months.

No one really knows what is wrong with me.

Not that they haven't asked me countless times.

I only shake my head and look at my hands until they give up and leave.

They've decided I'm probably depressed.

"She's depressed, we think," They say. "Or possibly suicidal. And there's always the option of being scarred enotionally..."

They might be right.

But I know why I won't speak.

I'm broken.

At school bullied by everyone. Jeered at, laughed, taunted. At home ignored by my dad, hated by my stepmother and teased by my stepbrothers.

I snapped.

Broke.

Now I'm an empty shell, a hollow remain of what once was a genius.

But I'm not crazy.

I think.


	6. Frank

My name is Frank Zhang.

Right now it is, anyway.

Sometimes my mind gets fuzzy and I can't even remember my name.

Or nameS.

They say I suffer from "Multiple Personality Disorder."

Its true.

In the beginning it was a game, thinking up a different person.

After all, who would want to be friends with Frank Zhang?

He's just a clumsy ox with a loan shark for a dad and a mother who willingly left him to join the army. (Dying wasn't in the original plan.)

It was fun, a game, pretending to be someone else, someone more interesting.

Then it wasn't a game anymore.

Now I have another side to me, who's my polar opposite.

I call him Mars, like the Roman god of war.

He gets angry easily and is really strong.

That isn't a good combo.

Whenever he comes, I'm always afraid he might hurt someone.

I don't want to hurt anyone.

But it isn't up to me anymore.

It's up to him.

Aside from that though, I'm not crazy.


	7. Short Chapter: Hazel

I'm not crazy, although everyone thinks I am.

I don't belong here.

Not at the Mental Institution.

Not in this century.

Not in this life even.

"Unfortunate case," They say. "Her mind is completely addled. Its practically hopeless by now."

No one understands me.

They think I am insane when I tell them I'm from a different time.

I don't know what to do.


	8. Nico

I'm not crazy.

Probably.

Possibly.

I think.

Apparently I'm delusional, suicidal, mentally scarred, schizophrenic, and more, according to them. I'm "bordering on the line of insanity."

And of course, I'm depressed.

"Poor boy," They say. "Poor child. He probably will never get better."

I've been marked as a "Lost Case."

The truth is I don't care.

Death doesn't sound so bad to me anymore.

At least the ghosts will leave me alone...

Every night the ghosts come to me.

They whisper things to me, refuse to leave me alone.

_Soon you'll be one of us. _

_There is no escape._

_The pain... It is unbearable..._

_Mercy! Mercy_!

They call me "king" and beg for me to help them, but I don't know what they mean, or what they're talking about.

No one believes me.

Maybe I am crazy.


	9. Extra: Rachel

I'm not crazy.

Everyone else might think so, but I'm honestly not.

I'm right.

Everyone else is wrong.

They're all blind.

I'm the only one who can see.

And a few weeks ago, I started seeing things.

Monsters... Greek symbols...

"She's been driven to near insanity by her father's stressful high expectations," They say. "Schizophrenia... Delusion..."

They're all lies.

The Greek Gods are real.

But I'm the only one who can see them.


End file.
